Prince Of Darkness
by Patty3
Summary: 2xH Duo is cursed with eternal life for his previous actions. Will he ever find salvation? Lemon situations in later chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 1

A veil of darkness cloaked the land as a trail of mist enveloped the moon in its wake. Duo stood there on the balcony gazing at the ebony sky as tiny specks of light called stars peered through the darkness. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful night Horus," he said darkly to the black bird on his shoulder. "Yes sir, another dark night to relish in. What do you plan to do?"

Duo looked out blankly at the dark landscape that held his gaze. He said nothing and the bird remained perched on his shoulder, not muttering another word. "Horus, if you would please...."

"Understood sir," the bird cawed and then flew off. Duo walked over towards the edge of the balcony and slowly climbed up on the broad railing. One leg dangling over the side, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"I condemn you to eternal life so that you may live forever with the souls of the ones you've taken life from!" That voice resonated in his head and there was not a single moment that passed where it would cease. Those words would haunt him, sending painful memories to resurface in his mind. The night only seemed to bring out the pain more. He had been sentenced to the night, he had become a vampire, dwelling in the shadows of the passing day. He could no longer see the golden rays of sunshine that the afternoon possessed. Locked up in his castle, curtains drawn, he yearns to be out dancing in the warm rays, letting the warm breeze float through his hair, but he could no longer do that, he had cursed himself and now he is succumbed to darkness forever. He then let out a painful blood curdling cry that echoed through the night. Silence ensued momentarily followed by the low howls of the wolves.

Horus watched his mastered silently behind a long tapestry. Every night was the same thing, cries of pain followed by silence. 'Poor master' Horus thought sullenly as he watched Duo get down off of the railing and walked back inside. Shutting the doors behind him, he walked into his bedroom and threw himself upon the crimson sheets and silently wept bitter tears. Horus flew from his perch and rested upon the headboard of the bed. All of a sudden, there was a deadly silence. Duo slowly rose from the bed and sat up, the look in his eyes sent chills down Horus's spine. The once brilliant violet eyes were now empty pools of color. It seemed as if the life had been drained out of him, his very soul ripped from his body. "Sir..." Horus began to say but was interrupted by a very melancholic voice.

"I have nothing left Horus. If this curse of eternal damnation is to be broken, it shall be by the one person who can give me back my heart and soul that I have lost. Until then, I have nothing." Horus watched as his master got out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony once again. In a cloud of smoke, Duo changed into a bat and flew off into the night to wallow in the depths of his sorrow. Horus remained perched upon the headboard where he awaited the return of his master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours into the night, Horus awoke from his sleep to the sound of the balcony doors opening. A gust of wind blew through the room as Duo flung open the doors, ruffling Horus's feathers and causing Duo's long chestnut hair to furl in sync with his long black cape. He slowly walked into the room, his eyes possessing a demonic look within them. Horus just sat there, not saying a word. He had become accustomed to this ritual of Duo's. Duo refused to take the life of others to feed his hunger for blood so he fed off of the sickly animals that dwelled in the forest. After every meal, the blood of his victim coursed through his veins, bringing out the vampire inside him. He struggles everyday with the urges of his inheritance as a vampire against his true self. This demonic plague has tortured him, his battle with his lust for blood versus his love of life. He locks himself within his castle, sheltering him from the temptations of the world. A recluse he remains and by his side, his only companion, Horus.

His body, weary from the night, collapses on the crimson sheets of his four-poster mahogany bed. Duo's body, overcome with exhaustion, goes into slumber for the rest of the night. Tossing and turning, horrific visions flood through his mind. Visions of hell engulf his slumber as all of the faces of his victims come back to haunt him. Their blood curdling screams echoing through his mind, torturing his inner soul. Duo suddenly wakes up, his eyes wide and full of intense fear. He wipes the sweat from his brow and combs his fingers through his mane. Every night he was haunted with the same nightmare, it was a constant reminder of his sins. He will never be allowed to forget his wrong doing, and with eternal life, he will pay for what he has done. Duo slowly rose from his bed and looked at the old clock on the wall. "Another sleepless night," he mutters and swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets up.

The rustling of the bed caused Horus to wake as he was still perched on the headboard. Duo, dressed from head to toe in black with a loose, black poet's shirt and black jeans, walked towards the door. His brown silky hair fell in loose waves down his back like a cloak. Horus flew from his perch and landed upon Duo's shoulder. "Good morning Horus," he said in a melancholic way.

"And to you sir," Horus replied.

Duo pushed open the creaky door and entered the cold, dark, hallway. The hall was adorned with old candle fixtures and ancient armor of years past. The candles gave off an eerie light as they flickered, casting a silouhette upon the stone wall. He walked down the cold hallway and to the top of the stairs, which were deep mahogany just like every other piece of furniture in the house. He descended down the stairs slowly, a creak following each step. The castle had been abandoned for years in the deep woods of Eastern Europe. The castle was once owned by a wealthy, but lonely baron who died an untimely death. With no relatives to claim the inheritance, the people left the castle as it was. He took refuge there ever since this curse was bestowed on him and has called it home ever since.

As he walked down the stair case, to his right was a huge room with huge stone walls on each side. Against one wall, a huge marble fireplace that was a good five feet tall and eight feet wide and had a beautiful old painting hanging above it. In front of it, a lone wing-backed chair that rested upon an old Persian rug. There were enormous windows surrounding two sides of the room, their beauty covered by scarlet curtains. There was a grand bookcase that extended across one whole wall and was about as high as the ceiling itself. On the last wall, there was another hallway that led to some more grandiose rooms within the castle.

Duo reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. He sat down in his chair and Horus sat on top of the backing. "Sir, you mustn't sit around all day, it disturbs me to see you this way," Hours said with concern.

"Like I said before, I have nothing left. Every thing I do will be done in vain," he said solemnly.

Horus just hung his head in silence. His tiny heart constricted at the sight of his master going through so much torment. Duo was once a happy young man with a love of life, which he fought so hard to protect. He was punished for trying to protect his fellow man from the maniacs of the world, that very thought crushed his very being. "Horus," Duo spoke quietly, "My love for life is what has brought me to this, it has made me what I am now. The life I once adored has turned its back on me and I despise it. Even God himself refuses to acknowledge my tortured soul, he will no longer let me wear the cross that bears his name. I'm stuck in purgatory until my salvation comes to set me free."

"I am sorry sir," Horus cawed silently. Duo remained silent and let the flames of the fire dance in his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep within the forest, a young woman made her way through the dense woods. Her long, silky ebony hair was pulled back into a braid, leaving a few strands to frame her tiny face. Her eyes like sapphires mounted on an almost ivory face that was covered with smudges of dirt. The young maiden appeared to be a peasant girl, dressed in a once beautiful but now tattered dress and a hooded cape that was draped around her shoulders. She was very thin, as if she hasn't eaten in days. "I must find shelter soon," she said wearily as she looked up at the darkening sky. A storm was coming and the wind started picking up quickly. In the distance, she saw what appeared to be a steeple or a tower. "That looks like something," she said hopefully.

She began making her way through the thick foliage of the forest. The cold wind began to whip her hair against her face as she trudged forward along the forest floor. All of a sudden the sky burst open sending sheets of rain falling towards the ground. The icy wind blew the frigid rain against her face, the rain stinging her delicate skin. She moved forward, not ceasing until she reached shelter. Within minutes, she came upon this huge rod iron gate that stood almost twenty feet tall. She pushed it open with all of her might and before her eyes, a gigantic stone castle with two stone towers adorning each side. She hastily moved across the lawn until she reached a set of stairs with two stone lions perched on columns on each side. At the top of those stairs was a set of doors. She ran up the stairs and sought shelter from the rain under the entry way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Horus, if you would excuse me," Duo said as he got up and ascended the stairs. 

"As you wish sir," Horus replied as he watched his master go up the stairs.

Duo made his way up the stairs and walked down the dark hallway. The candles flickered in his wake as he turned the corner down another hallway. At the end of the corridor, a solitary door stood. He proceeded towards the door, looking out the windows at the rain along his way. He opened the door, grabbed the torch from off of the wall and walked up a spiraling stone stairway. At the top of the stairway, was a small room that was surrounded by windows. He was at the top of one of the towers. He took a seat on a small stone bench that rested against the wall. From there he could look out at the world, the one that so cruelly betrayed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Is anyone here?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 2

The young girl carefully entered the castle and pulled the hood off from her head. "Hello?" she said as she looked around, her soft voice echoing within the stone confines of the castle. Horus had heard the soft voice and immediately flew towards the source. The girl started to walk down the long corridor, looking to see if anyone was home. 'Wow, this place is huge,' she thought to herself as she took in all of the scenery. The corridor finally led her to the library, the room Duo had occupied only moments before. Meanwhile, Horus was hastily trying to find the girl, flying wildly throughout the castle. After searching the whole castle, Horus perched himself on the banister and listened carefully for any noises. A soft rustling caught his ear and he took off in its direction. When he flew inside the library, he saw the young girl, gently running her fingers over each book.

Horus flew to one of the shelves that was above her and cawed, "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked up, a little startled. "A talking bird? How strange," she said slowly moving her hand to touch Horus.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Horus replied.

Her once wide eyes softened and she looked at Horus and said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I was cold and needed some shelter from the rain."

Horus became more mellow and he looked down at the girl. 'What will Duo do if he finds her here?' he thought to himself. Before he could answer his own question, he looked up and saw Duo standing at the top of the stairs. The look in Duo's eyes scared him. "What are you doing here?" Duo said angrily.

The young girl shuttered at the tone of his voice and curled herself up against the bookcase with fear. "I...I....needed shelter," she said, her voice trembling.

Duo slowly descended down the stairs, not once taking his eyes off of the girl. Fear welled within the girl with every step he took. She spoke up again and said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, it's just that...."

"Silence!" Duo spoke loudly, sending chills down Horus's spine. The girl quickly shut her mouth and closed her eyes, afraid of what was going to happen to her next. Duo stood before her and looked down at the trembling girl. A hungry look pooled within his eyes and a sudden urge coursed through his body. Horus could see the change occurring within Duo and feared the worst. He slowly hovered above the girls neck, waiting to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, but then something came over him, his inner soul was fighting back the urge. 'Duo, this is not you, stop this,' the voice within him said. Duo quickly snapped out of it, shaking his head and quickly moving away from the girl. "Take her to the tower Horus, now," Duo said looking away from her.

"Yes sir. Come," Horus said down to the girl.

The girl slowly stood up and followed Horus up the stairs, not once turning back. Duo retreated to his chair in front of the fire. Horus and the girl had reached the top of the stairs and proceeded down the hall. The damp hall chilled her to the bone, but she wasn't complaining, better than being outside in the rain. Horus led her to the end and they entered another hallway, one that led to the other tower. She opened the door, took a torch, and walked up the spiraling staircase until she reached the top. The girl opened the old wooden door that stood before her and walked inside. The room was dark and cold, the only light came from a torch fixated upon the wall. "This is where you will stay for now, I will bring you some blankets," Horus cawed. 

"Thank you," the girl said softly.

She curled up against the wall as Horus went to fetch her a few blankets. She slowly drifted off to sleep, weary from her long journey. Horus came in and gently draped a few blankets on her and left quietly. He flew back down to the library where Duo had remained. He rested upon the back of the chair as Duo stared at the blazing fire. "She didn't mean any harm sir," Horus said quietly. Duo remained silent, a stoic look plastered upon his face. "She is only here to make me suffer. I refuse to take human life and my hunger for human blood will only torment my soul even more. Please keep her away from me Horus," Duo said as he got up and walked over to the window. He drew back the curtains and looked out at the pouring rain. "When she is done resting, put her in the bedroom farthest from mine."

"Yes sir," Horus said, looking at his master. "I will go prepare it," he said and then flew off.

Duo just stood there, staring out the window at the rain, tracing drops of water with his finger as they ran down the cold glass. 'What was she doing out here this deep in the woods?' he wondered. 'I'm just going to hurt her, I just know it,' he thought as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Horus had found the girl a bedroom, the one furthest down the hall with a balcony like Duo's. It was still fully furnished, practically untouched. It had a four-poster bed just like Duo's, a fireplace, a few wing-backed chairs, an old armoire, a dresser with a mirror, a matching night stand along side the bed, and beautiful French doors that led out to the balcony. The room also had its own bathroom, perfect for the young lady. Horus then went to go get the young girl from the tower.

When Horus got to the top of the tower, he found the girl still fast asleep. He flew over to her and nudged her hand gently with his beak. "Huh?" the girl muttered sleepily.

"I've got a room for you Miss. If you would follow me please," Horus addressed the girl.

She slowly got up, blankets wrapped around her, and followed Horus down the spiraling stone staircase. He led her to the room and she slowly pushed open the large wooden doors. Her eyes widened at the sight. "This room is huge," she said in awe. 

"This is where you will be staying Miss until you are ready to go home."

"Please thank him for this," she said turning to the bird.

"I will," he said as he left the room.

She gently shut the door behind him. She began to explore the room in its entirety. 'This room is bigger than my own house!' she thought as she ran her fingers over every little thing. "Ah, a bathroom of my own, just what I needed. I better get myself cleaned up," she said as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the knob and began filling the bathtub with warm water. She then walked back into the bedroom and lit a fire in the fireplace. "Don't want to walk into a cold room now do I?" she said to herself as the flames began to rise from the logs. She went back into the bathroom and turned off the water. After peeling her clothes off, she dipped her toe in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Ah, perfect." She undid her long braid and her hair fell down in one big mass of black silk. She sank down into the hot water and soaked her body in pure bliss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Down in the library, Duo had retreated back to his chair just as Horus flew in. He perched himself upon the mantle and Duo said, "Is she settled in Horus?"

"Yes sir. She's in the room with a balcony, just like yours," he replied.

"Good. Now Horus, did she ever tell you why she was out here wondering in the middle of nowhere? The nearest village is miles away."

"I know about as much as you do master."

"I see," he said as he entwined his fingers together in his lap.

"By the way sir, she thanks you for the accommodations."

"Just make sure she stays out of my room and the right tower," he said sternly.

"I will deliver the message," Horus answered.

Duo got up out of the chair and went up to his bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young girl had just got out of the bathtub and was combing her long wavy tendrils. Wrapping herself in a purple satin robe, she exited the bathroom. The bedroom was nice and warm and she flopped down on the dark blue satin sheets on her bed. She sank into the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'What a beautiful castle, I wonder why he lives here all by himself,' she wondered. A light rapping on the door woke her from her trance and she got up to answer it. When she opened it, Horus flew right in and perched himself upon the end of the bed. "I've got a message for you Miss."

"Please call me Hilde," she replied sweetly.

"Well Miss Hilde, the master has asked that you stay out of his room and the right tower. The rest of the castle is free to roam."

"Horus, can I ask you something?" Hilde inquired.

He turned to her. "I guess this is none of my business, but doesn't your master ever get lonely living in such a big place?"

Horus bowed his head. "Yes, he does. I cannot say more than that, I am sorry."

"Oh, I understand, thank you Horus."

Horus nodded and left the room. Hilde drifted off to sleep once more to the sound of the rain pelting her window and the crackle of the fire. Horus went to his master's room and rapped lightly on the door. Within seconds, the door slowly opened. "Come in Horus," Duo replied sullenly. 

"What is wrong Master Duo?" Horus questioned.

"Horus, I almost took the life of that girl. I almost lost control of myself."

"Sir, your true self fought against the demons within you. As long as you still possess a love for life, your demons will never take control," Horus said.

Duo walked over to the balcony doors and stared out the window at the cloud covered sky. He placed his hand against the cold glass and sighed. "This is truly a fate worse than death. To live an eternal life that goes against what you believe in. To be constantly battling within yourself for eternity."

"What about your salvation sir?" Horus said hopefully.

"That is a mere myth Horus. For one to free my soul, they must risk their life in order to do so, that my friend, will never happen. Horus, would you please?"

"As you wish sir," Horus said as he exited the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hilde awoke from her slumber, the rain had ceased and the rays of dusk flooded through her balcony doors. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked to the doors to look outside. The sky had cleared and the orange sun was sinking over the mountains in the distance. "Beautiful," she muttered to herself as she placed a hand on the cool glass. "I guess I had better get dressed," she said as she turned and walked over to the armoire. She opened it and fingered through the dresses within. Hilde finally pulled out a deep purple dress, simple but beautiful. She laid it on the bed and went and sat down in front of the dresser to brush her hair. After stroking her ebony mane and ridding it of any tangles, she got up and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and twirled around in it like a little girl would. "Well he did say I can explore the castle, I guess I had better take his offer," she said wistfully as she slipped on a pair of shoes. She slowly opened the door and poked her head out and looked down the hallway. Hilde quietly slipped out and made her way down the corridor. 

Duo had heard footsteps and with his door still opened a crack, he carefully looked through the opening. He saw the young girl making her way to the staircase, her ebony hair flowing freely down her back. Her sapphire eyes wide with curiosity as she eyed every thing in site. All of a sudden, that urge came back to Duo, overwhelming his body. He quickly shut the door before it pushed him over the edge and caused him to do something he would regret. Hilde heard the click of the door shutting and turned to see but saw nothing. She continued walking down the hall. 

Duo was leaning against his door, his hands on top of his head, breathing heavily. "Damn it!" he cursed silently. Horus, not too far from his room, heard the cursing and flew to his master's room. "Master Duo, it's me, Horus."

Duo quickly opened the door and let the bird in. "Damn it Horus, I almost lost it again. All I did was look at her walking down the hall. I need to go out Horus, don't wait up," Duo said and in a puff of smoke, flew off. 'Poor master' Horus thought to himself as he watched his master fly off into the night. As soon as Duo was out of site, he left the room to go find the girl. He found her in the library again, fondling the masses of books. Hilde heard him come in and said, "Hi Horus."

"Hello Miss Hilde. You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks. There are so many books, I have never seen so many in my life!" she said excitedly.

"Well the previous owner was a book lover and we inherited his collection along with every thing else in this castle."

"Neat. Can you give me a tour Horus?" she pleaded nicely.

"Of course," Horus replied and Hilde followed him down the hallway. 

"And here is the ballroom," Horus said as Hilde pushed open the doors. Her eyes lit up as she marveled at the room. Two of the walls were adorned with huge windows as tall as the room and all around the room, candle fixtures on each of the walls. There was a little area where an orchestra would play and the dance floor covered with beautiful old wood. And finally, another set of French doors that led onto another balcony. "Wow Horus, this is beautiful, this whole castle is beautiful."

"Yes it is. Are you hungry Miss Hilde? I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat in quite a while."

"Yes I am actually," she said putting a hand on her abdomen.

"Come this way," Horus cawed and flew off down the corridor with Hilde following close behind.

"Here you will find everything you need Miss Hilde. I would make the food myself but I have a problem doing that as you might have already noticed."

She smiled and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table. "Thank you Horus, I feel better now. I'm going to head up to my room now for the rest of the night. Thank you for the tour Horus."

"You are most certainly welcome. Good night Miss Hilde."

"And Good night to you Horus," she said as she made her exit.

She ascended the large staircase and walked to her room. She opened the door and walked in to see the moon casting its glow through the balcony windows. She slowly pushed open the doors and walked out onto the balcony. The clouds had gone and the sky was clear, leaving stars to shimmer with their brilliance. She inhaled the cool air and looked out onto the dark landscape. Perched up on the eave was Duo, who had just come back from his night flight. He looked down at the girl, the moon casting its glow upon her ivory skin and accenting her delicate features. Her hair blew gently in the breeze, sending strands of loose hair brushing up against her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Duo watched closely and he could have sworn he saw tears flowing down her face. He remained perched up there until she went back inside. He then retreated to his room for the night.

Hilde put on an almost sheer nightgown and pulled back the sheets on her bed. She went to light a fire in the fireplace for warmth and then slipped in under the satin covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 3

Hilde awoke the next morning to the sun pouring in through the balcony doors and landing upon her bed. She sat up and stretched her tired limbs. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got up and walked out onto the balcony. The cold air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath. 'I wonder why that young man is never around when I am. It is as if he is trying to avoid me' she thought as she took in the lush mountain scenery. Hilde turned on her heel and walked back inside her room. She changed into a royal blue dress and began to brush her hair. "Man am I starved," she said to herself as she slipped on a pair of shoes and left her room.

The castle was quiet, it was still fairly early in the morning. Hilde made her way down to the kitchen to get herself a bite to eat. She found a fresh roll and apple on the counter and ate them. She peered out the kitchen window to see a garden below. "How beautiful," she said in awe. Taking the remainder of her food with her, she set out to find the garden. Hilde found her way to the front door and walked outside to venture around the castle grounds. She made her way towards the back of the castle where she thought the garden to be and low and behold, there it was. Hilde was immediately taken back by the sweat aroma of the flowers that surrounded her and invigorated her senses. Hilde was overwhelmed by the beauty and inhaled deeply again. She stuck her arms out and twirled around, her head towards the sky. She felt as if she was dreaming, but she knew that if she was, she didn't want to wake up.

From above, hidden behind a heavy scarlet tapestry, Duo watched as she spun about, dancing in the sun. Her long ebony hair dancing in the breeze, her bright eyes sparkling like brilliant blue gems. The smile on her face causing his lips to twitch upward. He wishes that he could be out there dancing in the sun's warmth, but no, he is doomed to stay in this castle for the rest of his life. The half smile died from his face and he closed the curtains to face Horus who was sitting on the back of the chair in the library. "The human touch is a powerful thing Horus. It can cause you to feel things that are almost unimaginable. I realize now that I may never be able to feel that Horus, for fear that I might lose myself in it. I crave that human touch Horus only because I know I will never be able to feel it," he said sullenly.

"I'm sorry sir," Horus said as he bowed his head.

Duo peeped through the curtain once again and watched Hilde as she was sitting on the lush green grass, her dress flaring out around her. He watched her carefully as she gently wove a crown of blue flowers with her tiny fingers. When she was through, she carefully placed it on her head and began twirling about again, like she was dancing on air. Horus watched as Duo looked at the girl, he knew something was going on within Duo and that was why he was acting so sullen lately. For a second, Hilde looked up at the castle and saw the curtain partially drawn and for a mere second, she caught a glimpse of Duo. As soon as he realized that she had saw him staring at her, he closed the curtains.

A slight smile spread across Hilde's face and she went back to what she was doing. Hilde continued to roam through the rest of the large garden. Amid the hundreds of flowers, a beautiful marble water fountain trickled water out of its spout. There was a stone walkway that encompassed it and a ledge so someone could sit on it and dip their toes in the water. There were several little paths stemming from the fountain like spokes on a wheel, each leading to different parts of the garden. One path in particular caught her eye. At the very end of it, stood an old tree, probably a couple hundred years old. Her curiosity got the best of her and she ventured over to the giant tree. As she neared it, she could see how beautiful it actually was. She gently ran her fingers over the rough bark, getting to know the tree. 'I wonder what you've seen old fella,' she said to herself. Hilde then sat up against the trunk of the tree and looked out at the world before her. Hilde yawned and muttered sleepily, "Man I'm tired. I didn't realize how much my journey took out of me. I think I will sit here and rest for a bit." She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hilde awoke just as the sun was starting to set over the horizon. "Wow, didn't realize I slept that long," she said stretching her arms up in the air. "Well, better get back to the castle." She got up and meandered back. Meanwhile, Duo was sitting in the library staring at the fire in front of him. Horus was perched up on a shelf with his head nestled under his wing. All of a sudden, Duo heard the front door shut and the pidder patter of foot steps heading his way. Horus raised his head to see Hilde walking towards him. He quickly looked at Duo who was still staring blankly at the fire. "Hi Horus," Hilde chimed in her sweat voice.

"Hi Miss Hilde," Horus said quietly.

Hilde saw Duo sitting in the chair, his back towards her. Hilde carefully walked up to the chair and stood in front of him, only a few feet away. "Hello," she said coyly at Duo.

Duo said nothing and silence took over.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said almost above a whisper.

Horus kept a close eye on his master, watching his every motion. With another moment of silence, Hilde walked away and went into the kitchen. Duo remained stoic and continued to stare at the fire as if she had never been there. Hilde went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. After making herself a sandwich, she headed back to her room for the night. As soon as Duo heard her door shut, he got up and went to his room. "Good night Horus," he said in a monotone voice.

"And to you sir," Horus replied as he watched his master leave.

Hilde drew herself a bath and soaked in the hot soapy water. After washing her hair, she got out of the tub and wrapped the robe around herself. She combed her hair as she walked back into the bedroom to light a fire in the fireplace. She pulled a blanket out of the armoire and curled up by the fire in one of the chairs. She just sat there watching the flames dance before her and enjoying the warmth from the fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo had just come back home from his little journey into the night. He landed on the balcony and quickly morphed back into his human form. He swung the balcony doors opened and entered his dark room. Duo threw his cape on the bed leaving just his black shirt and pants to clothe his body. He looked at the clock, it was half past midnight. The castle was quiet so Duo decided to lurk around, being the creature of the night that he was. 

He started walking down the hall to the tower when he stopped in front of Hilde's bedroom door. He put his ear to it to see if she was still up. Duo heard nothing and he slowly opened the door to peer inside. He looked around and she wasn't in her bed and then he saw the dying fire in the fireplace. He quietly walked over to the chair and looked down at her, all curled up under a blanket and fast asleep. Duo carefully scooped her in his strong arms and took her over to her bed. He pulled back the silky sheets and laid her down and covered her back up. He stood back and watched her closely, gazing at the gentle rise and fall of her chest every time she breathed. A couple of strands of her ebony hair fell upon her delicate face. Duo leaned over to gently smooth the strands of hair from her face but then as he felt the heat of her body upon his skin, a force overwhelmed his body and his eyes became dark as the night itself.

The urge became uncontrollable as his fangs formed within his mouth. A hungry look possessed his eyes as he leaned over closer and closer to her neck. He could see her neck pulsate and that fueled his fire even more. As he was about to sink his teeth into her throat, his warm breath tickled her neck and caused her to squirm. With this, Duo quickly snapped out of his trance and realized what he was about to do. Duo brought his hand up to his forehead, he had lost complete control over himself and almost took the life of this beautiful young girl. Duo brought his hand up to his mouth and touched his fangs in disbelieve. He then looked at the girl, undaunted by the whole thing, still sleeping soundly. Then in a cloud of smoke, he disappeared before anything else could happen. Hilde then felt a gentle breeze against her face and woke up to see nothing there. She looked around and then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Duo reappeared in his room and slammed his fist into the stone wall angrily, causing the cold stone to crack. "Dammit," he cursed loudly. He propped his arm against the wall and rested his head on his forearm. Horus heard the loud thud and the swearing from banister that he was perched on and flew immediately to his master's room. With a light rap on the door, he said in a low whisper, "Master, it is me, Horus."

Duo opened the door, let him in, and shut it quickly. Horus looked at the cracked stone that had been caused by Duo's fist. "Sir, what is wrong? I have never seen you this angry before," Horus cawed.

"I lost control Horus. She almost became my next victim. I just can't stand it anymore Horus," Duo said, tears welling up in his eyes and starting to run down his cheeks. "I could never take human life like that and they knew it when they punished me. They knew that this would torture me for the rest of my life. I can't live like this Horus, I just can't. I would rather die."

"I don't think they will allow that sir. They just wouldn't let it happen," Horus cawed sadly.

"Yeah I know," he said as he walked over to the balcony door and leaned up against it, looking out at the dark landscape.

"If I may ask, what were you doing when this happened?" Horus inquired.

Duo looked at him and spoke softly, "I had gone into her room and she had fallen asleep on her chair. I carried her over to her bed and laid her down in it. I watched her for a second as she slept and then that's when it happened. I lost control and just as I was about to claim her, she moved, causing me to snap out of it."

"What made you go into her room?" Horus questioned.

"I don't know Horus, I guess there is something about her, I just have no idea what it is," Duo said looking back out the window. 

"You will find out in due time sir. Why don't you get some rest ok?"

"Thanks Horus. Good night."

Horus left the room and Duo slowly walked over to his bed and collapsed upon it, trying to escape from this madness with slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night and Duo was having one of his nightmares again. This time, however, he couldn't shake it. He tried to wake up from it but some higher power force held him within that nightmare. Screams resonating in his head, visions of blood showering his visions. "No, stop, please," he mumbled in his sleep. Hilde had just come back from the kitchen to get a midnight snack. With food in hand, she quietly walked down the hall but noise from Duo's room aroused her curiosity. She gently placed the food on a little end table in the hall and slowly opened Duo's door, shutting it in the same manner. Hilde carefully walked up to his bed and saw Duo tossing and turning. 'He must be having a nightmare,' she thought to herself. 'Should I try and wake him? I'm not even supposed to be in his room.' Figuring it was the right thing to do, she walked to the side of the bed where Duo was now facing and knelt beside it. 

Hilde placed her hand gently on his shoulder to try and comfort him. His restlessness ceased and the horrific dream seemed to dissipate from his mind. Realizing that he was now able to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Hilde kneeling beside his bed. "Are you ok?" she whispered. "You were having a nightmare," she said soothingly.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a low tone of voice.

"I was coming back from getting something to eat and I heard you talking in your sleep. I'm sorry. I will go now."

She started getting up when he gently grabbed a hold of her wrist and sat up. "Thank you Hilde. Sit please," he said softly.

Hilde sat beside him on his bed, the gentle glow from the moon landing upon her face. "I need to ask you something. What were you doing way out here this deep in the woods?"

"Running," she whispered sadly as her eyes began to get glassy.

"From what?" 

She turned her back to him and pulled up her gown, revealing lash marks on her skin. Duo's heart constricted at the sight, who would have done such a thing? "You see, I'm a servant girl. Whenever I did something that wasn't to my master's liking, I got lashed. I couldn't stand it anymore and when night fell, I made a run for it, never once looking back." She pulled her gown back down and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry Hilde," Duo said, the sadness evident in his voice.

She smiled warmly. "It's over and done, but I bet you he's mad as hell and is looking for me as we speak. Oh, by the way, I never did catch your name."

He cracked a smile and said, "It's Duo." 

"Oh, I see you've got a balcony too," she said as she got up and walked towards the twin doors. Duo eyed her closely. She had such delicate features. Her long hair fell halfway down her back and her eyes, now that he has seen them up close, look like brilliant blue sapphires. Her fair skin only enhanced her features, she was beautiful. "Why do you stay locked up in here all day?" she asked as she turned to face him. 

Duo's eyes softened a bit and a solitary tear fell down his face. She walked back over to him and sat down on the bed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said soothingly.

"No, I think it's about time to let you know what you are getting into. I've been cursed with eternal life as a vampire until my salvation comes to free my soul."

"I'm really sorry Duo," she said apologetically.

'What? She didn't say anything about me being a vampire? Why isn't she running? Is she not scared of me? Maybe she just didn't hear me right?' he thought to himself. "I'm a vampire Hilde."

"Yeah, I know," she said non chalantly. 

"You're not bothered by this?" Duo questioned.

"Why should I be? You're a person just like me Duo."

A slight smile swept across his face when he heard those words. "I think I'm going to get some sleep Duo. Good night," she said as she was about to get up off the bed, when Duo caught her hand. She turned to face him. "Hilde, thank you." 

She put her hand on top of his and said, "No, thank you." Hilde then left the room and headed back to hers, taking her food on the way. She settled in her bed after eating and fell back asleep.

Duo was still sitting up in his bed as he ran his fingers through his damp tresses. There was something about this girl that left him wondering. First thing, just her touch was enough to rid himself of the nightmare and allow him to wake up. What is it about her that enabled her to have that kind of affect on him? How come she's not afraid of me? All of those thoughts flooded his mind as he tried to ponder each one. Duo laid back down on his bed, free to sleep in peace, all because of her. Duo fell asleep with her face implanted in his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning had come and Hilde awoke to the sun's rays shining in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched her arms upward. "What a beautiful day," she chimed cheerfully as she hopped out of bed and strode over to the window. It was another clear day and she just couldn't wait for it to start. Hilde then walked over to her bathroom and drew herself a bath. She peeled off her clothes and dipped her body into the tub, soaking ever inch of her skin. Hilde then washed her long mane and the rest of her body. After a soothing bath, she got out and got dressed. Hilde walked over to the armoire and found a beautiful white dress. It was made of light, flowing material and it fell just below her knees. She put it on and looked in the mirror. "Whoever owned these clothes sure had taste," she said modeling the dress. She then made her way over to the dressing table to fix her hair. Hilde gently combed out her long wavy tresses and braided her hair at the nape of her neck so it wouldn't fly everywhere. She stood up and her stomach rumbled. "Well, time for breakfast."

Hilde left her room and walked down the long corridor, past Duo's room. 'Wonder if he's up already?' she thought to herself as she looked at his door for a second and then continued on. As Hilde walked down the stairs, the aroma of food tantalized her senses. 'Something smells good,' she thought as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Expecting someone to be there, Hilde walked in to the kitchen and to her surprise, no one was there. On the countertop was a basket of fresh baked rolls, still warm. "You can have one," Horus cawed as he flew into the room startling Hilde.

She jumped a little and said, "Horus, you scared me. Did Duo make these? I know you didn't."

"Yes and I take it you have met Master already."

"Yeah last night. It was a more pleasant experience than our first meeting."

Horus looked at her curiously and asked, "What happened Miss Hilde?"

"We shared a little bit about each other. I think we are on good terms now," she said sweetly.

"Well that's good, enjoy your breakfast," Horus said as he exited the room.

Hilde nibbled on a few rolls and then left the kitchen. She meandered into the ballroom and stood there, marveling at it once again. Then she started dancing around, eyes closed, swaying to the music in her head. Little did she know that Duo was standing against the wall by the door, just watching her. He quietly walked over to her and said in a low voice, "Would you like to dance?"

Hilde whirled around, her cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment. There was Duo, standing there wearing a loose black button down shirt and snug black pants adorning his toned body. His hair hung down his back like a veil, a few strands covering part of his violet eyes. "How long have you been watching?" she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

He smiled slightly and said, "Long enough to watch you."

Duo snapped his fingers and music started playing. Hilde was surprised for a second but mellowed out at the sound of the beautiful waltz filling the room. Duo gave his hand to her to dance and she took it. He put his arm around her waist and his other hand in hers, she then put her free arm around his waist. Duo taking the lead, waltzed with her across the entire room. They danced and swayed to the music, not once breaking their gaze. For some reason, Duo felt comforted by her touch, such a calm and pleasant feeling, one that was so unfamiliar to him. She smiled at him and said, "I feel like a princess at a ball." 

He smiled at her and kept dancing until the music finally came to an end and the two came to a stop. With Hilde still holding his one hand, she looked at him and said, "Thank you Duo, that was fun, I've never danced before. I guess I've dreamed of it so much that it just came to me as if I was in a dream."

"You must dream a lot about it, why?" he asked, releasing her hand from his.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my mom used to read me stories about fair maidens who get swept off of their feet by their prince charming and live happily ever after. This castle makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale just like that, still awaiting my prince charming."

"Well Hilde, I do hope you find your prince charming. I must leave now, I will see you later," he said as he walked out of the room.

Hilde watched him leave and said to herself, "I think I have."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hilde had found herself in the garden again sitting upon the brim of the fountain, dipping her toes in the cool water. She lazily made circles with her toe as she stared out at her surroundings. The sweat aroma of the roses hung in the air as a gentle breeze blew a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Hilde had picked a beautiful pink rose and was running her fingers over the soft petals, examining its beauty. She inhaled its sweat perfume and got up off of the fountain. 'Why does he always hide from me' she wondered wistfully to her self. After spending countless hours in the garden, she made her way back to the castle, just as the sun was starting to set over the mountain ridge.

The grandeur of the castle amazed Hilde every time she laid eyes upon it. 'This must be a dream,' she thought to herself before walking through the huge front doors. As she walked in, she could hear the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. She made her way over to the library to find Duo sitting in front of the fire, Horus perched upon the backing of it. Hilde walked over to them and when she faced Duo, he had a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Duo didn't say a word and Horus just looked at Hilde. She nodded and went up to her room, confused by the whole situation. She made a fire and settled into one of the wing backed chairs in the room. Hilde stared at the dancing orange and yellow flames. She had no idea what was going on, maybe she didn't want to know. ' Guess some things are better left unsaid,' she said to her self.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir, what's wrong?" Horus inquired as well, not knowing exactly what was going on in his master's head.

"She makes me feel things that I've never felt before Horus. I always feel peaceful around her. Horus, I have a bad feeling that I'm going to hurt her or maybe even kill her," Duo said solemnly.

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with feeling. That demon has not taken over your body, you are still you. You are not void of emotion, don't be afraid to show feeling, you are human you know," Horus said reassuringly.

He looked blankly at the fire and said, "I hurt her didn't I?"

"Not so much hurt her, I think she was just a little confused that's all," Horus replied.

Duo got up out of his chair and ascended the stairs up towards his bedroom. He walked into his room and went straight out onto the balcony. Night had fallen and in a puff of smoke, Duo had flown off into the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night and Hilde was sitting upon the ledge of her balcony, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her gaze was turned upwards at the star filled sky as the moon cast its glow upon the valley. "This is all so strange to me," she said softly to her self. "This feeling inside me is so bazaar and I just can't comprehend it," she said, sighing as the breeze played with a few strands of her dark hair. "I'm still alone but why doesn't my heart agree with me? Is there something that I'm not meant to understand?" She paused as she looked out at the dark landscape as if waiting for it to reply to her unanswered questions. Silence ensued as she just sat there, lost in her own thoughts.

Duo was on his way back home from his little venture when he flew over Hilde's balcony on the way to his room. He paused in mid flight and looked down, there she was sitting on the ledge of the railing. He swooped down and landed on the stone floor of the balcony. Duo changed back into his human form and observed her for a moment. He could tell something was troubling her, just by the look on her face. "Hilde?" he said softly so not to scare her.

Without looking at him, she replied softly, "Oh, hi Duo."

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, I wasn't acting like myself," he said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about it, things happen for reasons that we may never know. Besides, it's not you, I'm just a little confused right now," she said as she let out a deep sigh.

Duo walked over to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he lend his hand to help her down. She nodded and took his hand, a feeling of warmth and peace flowing throughout both of their bodies. 

"Can we stay out here?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," replied Duo in a soft voice.

Hilde sat down and leaned against the balcony railing, pulling her knees to her chest and folding her arms on top of them. Duo took a seat next to her, extending is legs in front of him on the ground. "What's bothering you Hilde?"

"How can you tell?" she asked coyly.

"Your face and actions tell me."

"Well, I've been having this weird feeling inside of me. I don't know what it is. I'm searching in my heart as to what it is, but I haven't found anything. I'm just lost Duo."

Duo sat there and listened to every word that played upon her lips. "Duo, can I ask you something?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah sure."

"You said that you had a curse bestowed on you. How did that happen?"

Duo paused for a second, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. "A few years ago," he started, the pain evident in his voice, "I was a soldier in the great war, the one between earth and space. I swore to protect the innocent people against all of the maniacs in the world. I took many lives in the process, mostly other soldiers, but a few were not." His voice started to tremble and Hilde could see the hurt in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on his to try and soothe him. "I fought so hard for the life I love, I did not mean to hurt innocent people. I have been cursed with eternal life so I may live with the souls of the lives I took. Everyday they haunt me, even come for me in my dreams. I am waiting for my salvation to come and free my soul."

Hilde rested her head upon his shoulder and held his hand a little tighter. "I'm so sorry Duo, you didn't deserve this," Hilde said softly, trying to comfort the troubled warrior. Duo looked at her as she rested her head on him. 'Why isn't she afraid of me? Why does she care?' A small smile crept upon his lips as he rested his head against hers, both comforting each other's aching hearts.

"Duo, how come it feels like you are always trying to avoid me?" Hilde said in her soft voice. 

Duo was caught off guard by this question and remained silent, looking up at the stars above. "I'm not doing it because I hate you Hilde. I'm afraid that the demons within me will surface and take over my body. I don't want to hurt you if that should happen."

"Then how come you are sitting with me now?"

"Ever since last night, for some reason, I feel more calm, more in control of my inner demons. It is really strange. Tonight I began to question those feelings, that is why I seemed so distant earlier."

Hilde paused for a moment and then a frail voice, she spoke up. "He is coming for me Duo, I just know it."

Duo could feel her starting to tremble. "He is going to hurt me again, even more so than before."

"He will not hurt you Hilde, I will make sure of that. No one deserves to be treated the way you have. I'm not going to let him take you," he said as he pulled the trembling girl closer to his body. Fear just coursed throughout her body, she was terribly afraid of that man. She looked up with pleading eyes and muttered, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Hilde's trembling ceased with those words and she melted against his chest. "Where is your family Hilde?" he whispered softly into her hair.

There was a momentary pause. "They died during the war. Killed by some soldiers who were ransacking our village. I was orphaned and taken to a shelter where I was sold into slavery only days later. That is when I met my master. He had bought me to help him work the land on his farm. I was only 10 at the time, still very young and naive. I did what I was told just so I could eat and have a roof over my head. When I got older, he tried to force himself on me, hurting me in anyway he could. He touched me, fondled me in places that where uncomfortable. I fought back, resisted, and that is when the lashings began. He had become very violent with me, lashing me for every mistake I made. My body was beaten and bloody, sometimes covered with bruises. I finally had enough of it and when the coast was clear, I made a run for it when he went out for the night. I have never ran so fast in my life. I was so relieved when I found this place."

Duo looked down at her as she spoke those words, tears flowing freely down her face. He felt his heart twist as she spoke of how he mistreated her, tried to take away her innocence. A look of determination filled Duo's eyes. "I promise he will never hurt you again Hilde, even if I have to kill him myself," he said in a low tone.

Hilde looked up at him, his eyes full of deep sorrow and anger. All of a sudden, clouds of red started forming in his eyes and he put his hands on his head, "Hilde, get inside now."

"What?"

"Now!"

Hilde got up and ran as quickly as she could into her room, shutting and locking the doors behind her. She hide behind the large tapestry and peered outside the window and looked at Duo. His hands where still on his head, his eyes closed as if he were in pain. He was fighting against his inner demons, trying his best to keep them at bay. "No, stop, go away!" he screamed as he tried to overcome the change occurring within him. He then fell to his knees, his face hidden in his hands. It was over. Hilde carefully opened the door and started to walk towards him. "Hilde, get away from me, please, just leave me alone," he said in a low tone of voice.

"But Duo..."

"Please Hilde! Go back inside, just go back inside," he said, his voice becoming faint. 

Hilde didn't understand but turned around and went back inside her room, the doors slamming behind her. Duo winced at the noise, he had no choice, he didn't want to hurt her. He slowly stood up, his knees weak from the sudden loss of energy, and changed into a bat and flew off towards his room.

Duo landed on his balcony and walked inside his room. He threw his cape on the chair by his bed and slowly opened the door to his room. He walked down the hall and by doing so, passed by Hilde's room. The sound of faint sobs emerged from within causing him to feel weak again. He pressed his hand up against the door, wanting to come in and just hold her again. He closed his eyes and continued back down the hall, he did what he had to do in order for him to protect her from himself. He descended the stair case and made his way to the library where he found Horus, asleep on the back of his chair. Duo sat in his chair causing Horus to stir. Shocked, Horus said, "Sir, what are you doing up?"

"All I do is hurt people Horus, that's all I'm good at," he said sullenly.

"She saw me fighting for control over myself Horus. I yelled at her, telling her to get away from me."

"I see. Would you like me to go talk to her?" Horus asked.

"No, I will talk to her," he said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. When she told me about what her master had done to her, the anger and pain I felt triggered something inside me, causing me to lose control of myself."

"As you wish sir."

Duo got up and went back upstairs to her bedroom. He lightly rapped on the door and let himself in. "Hilde? Are you ok?" he whispered gently.

She rose up off of her bed and walked towards him, her face glistening with tears. She neared him, standing only mere inches away from his face. Suddenly, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing once again. "I was scared Duo. I knew what was happening to you and it scared me. I didn't want to see you in pain," she said between sobs.

He embraced her tightly, inhaling the perfume of her hair. "I'm ok Hilde, I won that battle. Please stop crying," he said into her hair.

She looked up at him, her eyes still wet with unshed tears. She smiled weakly and whispered, "I'm glad you won."

He then picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down gently. He pulled the covers back over her and she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Duo quietly left the room and made his way back over to his. He flopped down on his crimson sheets and stared up at the ceiling. 'Why does she care about me ?' he pondered again as he too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 6

All through the night, Duo kept thinking about Hilde. He still could not understand how she was not afraid of him even when he almost tried to hurt her. She was such a gentle creature who didn't deserve the life that she was given. Hilde was a kind and delicate girl, her beauty nothing like he had ever seen. Duo finally realized that he cared about her a lot. She saw him for who he was and not the demon that had possessed his body. With her every touch, warmth filled his entire body, making him feel at peace with himself. Was she his salvation?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hilde woke from her slumber in the late morning, the previous day had just worn her out. She crawled out of bed and decided to take a long hot bath. After soaking for awhile, she got out and walked over to the dressing table. She picked up the comb and began combing out her long ebony hair, she was going to leave it down today. She then dug through the armoire to find something to wear. Hilde selected another white dress, plain but very beautiful. It was snug around the top but flared out at the bottom just slightly, causing it to flow with every step she took. The long sleeves fitted her thin arms perfectly, enhancing her delicate figure. As soon as she was dressed, she left her room, it was almost time for lunch.

Duo was in the library when he heard the gentle foot falls coming from the stairs. He got up and turned around to see Hilde descending the stairs, she looked like a princess coming to her ball. Hilde looked up and saw him and said, "Sorry for waking up so late. I was really exhausted."

"I understand. There is food in the kitchen if you are hungry," said Duo.

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. Horus was perched up on one of the upper bookcase shelves watching their exchange of words. He could see the way Duo was looking at her and he just smiled. 'Maybe she is his salvation' he thought to himself. Horus then swooped down and landed on Duo's shoulder. "You have become very fond of her haven't you sir?"

"She's not afraid of me Horus, even if I am a vampire. There's something about her that compels me to her, like some weird aura of sorts. I'm just afraid that one of these days I will hurt her and things will change. I don't want things to change Horus, I enjoy her company, I have not had any for so long. What should I do?"

"I don't know sir, I guess that is for you to decide."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hilde was in the kitchen nibbling on some grapes when Duo entered. "Oh hi Duo, didn't hear you coming," she said sweetly.

"It's apart of my nature. Hilde, tonight I want you to find the most beautiful dress and wear it to dinner at 7pm. I will meet you in the dining room, if you don't know where that is, I will have Horus escort you. Good day," he said as he turned on his heel and left. 

Hilde was a little curious about all of this and as to why he was doing it. He had never had a meal with her since she came here. The thought of it all was exciting to her and she was eager for the moment when it would happen. After finishing up her grapes, she made her way upstairs and to her room to find a suitable dress. She flung open the doors on the armoire and began fishing through the remaining dresses. After tossing all of the ones she didn't like on the bed, she finally found one that she adored. "Perfect," she said admiring the fine piece of work. It was a royal blue satin sleeveless dress that started just above her chest and ended at her ankles, it even came with matching satin gloves. She held it up to herself in front of the mirror and admired it in its entirety. "This is absolutely gorgeous." She then laid it over the back of the chair and walked back out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's a fine idea sir, she will truly enjoy it," Horus said as he commented on Duo's idea.

"I just hope she does enjoy it. I really care for her Horus and I want this to be a special evening for her. Is my suit ready to go?" Duo asked.

"Yes it is sir. It is hanging up in your wardrobe. Would you like me to take her outside so you can prepare everything?"

"Thanks Horus, I would appreciate it. Take her out to the garden, she seems to enjoy it there."

"As you wish sir," Horus replied.

They then heard Hilde coming back down the stairs and they ended their conversation. "Hello Miss Hilde, would you care to go outside on this glorious day?"

"I would love to Horus. Bye Duo," Hilde said as she followed Horus out the front door. Duo then went to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Horus, do you know what Duo is up to?" Hilde asked curiously.

"I know about as much as you do miss," Horus replied as the two walked out towards the gardens.

Hilde's curiosity grew even more, but the anticipation made it all worth while. They reached the water fountain and Hilde sat down on the brim, Horus sitting in front of her. "So Horus, what's the story with you?" Hilde inquired.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know where I originate from. I met Duo after the wars and he was amazed to see a talking bird. I decided to keep him company through all of this, he needed someone to keep him somewhat sane."

"Oh I see, maybe that was your purpose, to help Duo through this difficult time in his life."

"Maybe so, and if I were found out, I might be held in captivity so they can study me day in and day out."

"You're a good friend Horus, Duo needs you more than anything," Hilde said as she twirled her finger in the water.

"He needs more than that I'm afraid. To tell you the truth, I think you are what he needs. You make him at peace with himself and you give him the special gift of human touch, the one thing he craves the most."

Hilde looked at her reflection in the water and then said softly, "I care about him Horus, I wonder if he has the same feelings towards me."

"Only time will tell Miss Hilde, only time will tell," Horus said looking up at the sky. "Miss Hilde, it is getting late, I think we should head back so you can get yourself ready."

"All right," she said as she got up off of the fountain and headed back towards the castle with Horus.

Duo finished what he was doing and ran up to his room to get ready. It was only a matter of time now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hilde had went up to her room eager to put on that magnificent dress. She peeled off the white dress and tossed it gently on the bed. Wearing nothing but a sheer slip underneath, Hilde walked over to the dresser to try and figure out what she should do with her hair. After looking at it in almost every style she could possibly think of, she just left it down, it still looked pretty anyway. She walked over towards the chair and picked up the dress. She slipped it over her head and pulled it down on to her body carefully. After she zipped it up, she went to go pick out a pair of shoes, blue satin heels was her top pick. She sat down on the bed and slipped on her shoes. For the finishing touch, she slipped her tiny hands into the gloves. Hilde walked over towards the mirror and twirled around in front of it, checking each inch of her dress. A light knock on the door made her jump slightly. She composed herself and said, "Who is it?"

"It is me, Horus. Are you ready Miss Hilde?"

"Yes, hold on just one second," she said loudly. Hilde took one last look in the mirror and went to the door. When she opened it, Horus's eyes widened, she looked beautiful. "You look exquisite Miss Hilde. Come this way."

Hilde stepped out of her room and shut the door. Just as she turned around to go down the hall, she saw Duo standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her. Duo was dressed in an all black suit, his hair cascading down his back like a chocolate veil of silk, Hilde blushed wildly, he looked amazing. Duo then looked at Hilde, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The blue of her dress accentuated her eyes and seemed to fit her body just perfectly. Her silky black tendrils fell down her smooth back, enhancing the look even more. His body felt as if it was on fire as she neared him. He held his hand out to her and said, "You look beautiful. Shall we go?"

She nodded and took his hand as he led her down the stairs to the dining room. Duo opened the door for her and as she walked in, the aroma of the sumptuous food aroused her senses. Her eyes widened at the spread before her. Cornish hen, wild rice, steamed vegetables, rolls, and for dessert, a chocolate mousse. All of the food was served on sterling silver platters. "Oh Duo, this looks absolutely wonderful. You didn't have to do this," she said in astonishment.

"I wanted to," he said as he pulled out the chair for her. "Enjoy Hilde."

Hilde took her seat and took her first bite of the delicious meal that Duo had cooked up for her. It was the first real meal that she has had in a long time. After eating her last bite of dessert, she dabbed her mouth with the linen napkin and said, "Duo, that was wonderful. I didn't know you could cook."

"I've picked up a few tips here and there," he said smiling. He then got up and walked over to her and helped her out of her seat. Duo took Hilde by the hand and led her out of the dining room. Hilde had no clue to what Duo had planned. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the ballroom. Duo opened the door for her and escorted her in. The room was dark but with a snap of his fingers, the candles flickered to life and music filled the room, playing a beautiful waltz. Hilde turned to Duo who had his hand held out towards her, "Would you care to dance?"

She took his hand and said, "I would love to."

Duo slipped his hand in hers and gently put his hand on her waist as Hilde did the same. Duo led Hilde across the dance floor with such grace and ease, not once taking his eyes off of his partner. They danced to song after song, not once wanting to part from each other's embrace. As the last song came to a close, Duo leaned in and whispered in Hilde's ear, "So Hilde, have you found your prince?"

He pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes. She smiled a tender smile and said softly, "Yes and if he let's go, I might wake up from this dream. Please Duo, tell me I'm not dreaming."

He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in closer, and whispered upon her lips, "Dreams don't feel like this." His lips then claimed hers in a soft kiss. Duo slowly broke away and looked at her once again. "I guess I'm not dreaming," she whispered sweetly. 

Duo then took her by the hand and led her off of the dance floor and out of the ballroom. They both ascended the stairs and went to Duo's room. "Come this way Hilde," he said leading her inside. Hilde walked over to his bed and sat down on the soft crimson sheets. Duo sat down beside her and leaned in for another kiss. Hilde returned the favor and deepened the kiss even more. Duo's hands started to ease her strap down her shoulder, his hands running over her soft skin. Fire coursed throughout Duo's body as he was lost in the moment. All of a sudden he snapped, his demons completely taking over his body. He suddenly became more aggressive, causing Hilde to break away. "Duo, what's wrong?" Hilde said at the sudden change of behavior.

Then she looked at his eyes, they had turned blood red, this was not Duo. Duo threw Hilde on the bed with tremendous force and then pinned her beneath him. Hilde let out a shrill scream, a call of help to Horus. Hilde looked at Duo, a hungry look possessing his eyes. She saw his fangs emerge, ready to sink into her soft flesh. "Duo, please stop, this isn't you, you don't want to do this!" she screamed, trying to reach the old Duo inside.

Horus heard the scream and dashed upstairs and into the room. He looked as Duo had Hilde pinned beneath him, preparing to claim her as his next victim. Horus immediately flew over to Duo and bit him hard on the arm, causing Duo to break from his trance. The pools of red dissipated from Duo's eyes as he tried to focus on what was happening. He looked down at Hilde, who was looking at him wide eyed and trembling with fear beneath him . "Dear God, what have I done?" Duo said in disbelief. Tears began to run down his face and he said, just above a whisper, "Oh Hilde, I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done this."

Duo filled with anger and his voice escalated. "Damn it!" he cursed and flew off into the night.

Hilde slowly sat up and looked as he flew off. "Miss Hilde, are you ok?" Horus asked as he flew upon the bed.

"Yes Horus, thank you. Poor Duo," Hilde said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 7

Hilde remained in Duo's room, sitting upon his bed awaiting his return. "Will he come back Horus?" she said softly.

"He usually does. This is his way of releasing all of the anger that builds up inside of him. He should be back soon I promise."

Hilde sighed and got up off of the bed. She slipped off her dress, leaving only a sheer slip to cloth her skin. "Will you be ok Miss Hilde if I leave?" Horus asked.

"Yes, thank you Horus. I will call you if I need you," she said as Horus made his way out of the room. 

Hilde sat back down on Duo's bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking out the window hoping for his return. She stared out at the dark landscape for what seeemed like hours, then before her eyes, Duo landed on the balcony and changed back into his human form. He stood there looking out at the night. Hilde got up off of the bed and made her way towards the balcony doors and quietly opened them. She approached Duo cautiously, not knowing if he was ok or not. "Hilde, please leave me alone," Duo said in a low tone of voice.

Hilde paused where she stood. "Duo," she whispered sadly. Hilde followed her heart and ignored his words. She came from behind Duo and hugged him around the waist, holding him tightly as she rested her head on his back. He grabbed her arms and gently pried them off of him. "Hilde, please don't."

"Duo, look at me," Hilde said softly and Duo turned around.

Hilde saw deep sorrow within his eyes, they looked so empty. She slowly reached out her hand to brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Before she could do so, Duo gently grabbed her hand and pushed it away and said softly, his eyes casted downwards, "Hilde, please don't. I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He then released her hand and walked back inside his room.

Hilde's eyes began to water as she gazed at him, her heart twisting within her. "Oh Duo," she sighed as she looked up at the night sky hoping for some answers. After a few minutes, Hilde walked back inside, not once looking at Duo. "Duo, I love you," she muttered just above a whisper as she stood in the doorway. With the shut of the door, Duo winced, and his heart sank into his stomach. Hilde had gone back to her room, her words still resonating in Duo's mind. 

Hilde laid on her bed, weeping silently into her pillow, she just didn't know what to do. Hilde cried herself to sleep shortly after, feeling hurt and lonely. Duo was still looking at the door, expecting it to open and for her to be standing there. After taking a minute to absorb what had just happened only moments before, he decided to go to Hilde's room. He had hurt her deeply and he wanted to apologize. Duo stood in front of her door, not sure of what he would say. He then quietly opened her door and saw Hilde asleep on her bed. He walked over to her bedside and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Duo?" she mumbled softly as she sat up slowly. Duo sat beside her on the otherside of the bed and said, "Hilde, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She gently put her finger to his lips and silenced him. "I know you didn't. It just pains me to see you this way Duo."

He brushed a few strands away from her face and cupped it in his hand. "Don't worry about me princess, I've battled worse enemies than this."

"Please win this battle," she whispered, a solitary tear running down her face.

Duo kissed her tear away and whispered against her lips, "I think I have. I love you Hilde." His lips then claimed hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. The love surged through their bodies as Duo's hands began to slowly wander down her shoulder to her strap, slowing slipping it off. He then placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder where the strap once was. Hilde's head rocked back slightly as he began kissing her collarbone and working his way slowly across her chest to the other shoulder. He eased off the other strap and placed another kiss in its place. He then made his way back across her soft shoulder and ascended her neck, caressing her skin with his velvety lips. He worked his way down her jaw line until he met her lips once again.

Duo broke the kiss momentarily to unbutton his shirt. He gently laid her back down on the bed and took off his shirt completely. He gently ran his hands down her sides, slipping her gown off over her hips, revealing her soft white flesh to him. She had such a beautiful body. The moon casted a gentle glow upon her milky white skin, making her look angelic. As Duo leaned over her, he smoothed a strand of hair away from her sapphire eyes. He slowly leaned in closer, until his lips were barely touching hers. Hilde gave him a sweet kiss, igniting the flames that would set the night on fire. The kiss grew even more passionate as Hilde draped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers, deepening the kiss even more. He began wondering from her lips and started his descent on her body. He trailed kisses down her neck and down to her soft breasts. He slowly kissed and suckled each soft pink nub, causings sighs of pleasure to escape from Hilde mouth. Hilde held his shoulders firmly, digging her nails into his skin as her body soared with ecstasy. He continued down her abdomen, past her belly button and stopping just before her pelvis. He placed a light kiss just above her jewel, causing her body to squirm beneath him.

Duo brought his lips back to hers in another heated kiss, his body slowly rubbing up against hers, the heat between them intensifying. Duo began to take off his pants, not once parting from Hilde's sweet lips. Hilde could feel his arousal rubbing against her jewel, causing her body to shiver with delight. As soon as Duo had freed himself, he parted from her lips and looked at her, waiting for approval. "Please don't stop," she muttered in delight. Without hesitation, Duo entered her, slowly working his way in and out, trying to be as gently as he could. With every thrust, the fire inside him grew. Emotions ran wild as he finally let himself go inside her. Duo collapsed beside her on the bed, his body overwhelmed with pure exhaustion. Hilde curled up against Duo, and nestled her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. After sharing a sweet kiss she said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. They both fell asleep after an evening of pure bliss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo's eyes fluttered open as he saw the rays of dawn slip in through the closed curtain. Hilde's warm breath tickled his skin with very gentle sigh that escaped her lips. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, just like an angel. He held her just a little tighter, pressing her soft skin even closer to his. Her tiny hands rested on his chest as her head was curled beside them. Duo just inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair, savoring each moment. 'I hope I can wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life,' he thought as he looked down at his beloved and gently ran his fingers through her hair. 'It's still early, I think I will lay here for just awhile longer, I'm in no hurry,' he thought dreamily and closed his eyes once again.

An hour or so later, Hilde slowly woke up, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She looked up at Duo who was still asleep, his arms still embracing her. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and smiled coyly. 'I've found my prince,' she thought dreamily. She didn't want to let go of this moment, it was just too perfect. Hilde took a moment to gaze at the upper half of his body, she was too caught up last night to even notice. His chest was well defined, very smooth to the touch. His arms were muscular and defined. His face, beautifully sculpted, he reminded her of a Greek god, perfect to the human eye. Then Hilde just rested her head on his chest and listened to the gentle sounds of his breathing.

Duo's eyes slowly opened when he heard the slight rustling of the sheets next to him. He looked down to see Hilde awake, her eyes locked on him lovingly. "Good morning Princess," he whispered softly as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning to you," she said sleepily. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" she asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Lay here in bed all day with you," he replied as he stroked her soft ebony tresses.

She giggled softly and said, "We can't do that, there's so much to do Duo."

"It can wait," he said with a sly smirk.

She gently placed her finger to his lips and said, "Well, I'm going to take a hot bath. You can stay in here if you want."

Hilde slowly got up, the sheets that were once covering her slipped off her body as she stepped onto the floor. Duo got a full view of her and realized how truly beautiful she was, she was a goddess. Her delicate curves, satiny skin, her goregous ebony hair, she was temptation in disguise. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, causing Duo to wake up from his trance.

Hilde filled the tub with warm water and soap and climbed in, the suds coming up to her chest. She closed her eyes and images from last night kept flashing through her mind, causing a smile to wander across her face. She sank even deeper into the tub, wetting her hair completely. Hilde opened her eyes and to her surprise, a pair of violet eyes were staring right back at her. "How long have you been watching me," she said playfully.

"Not too long. Is there room for one more?" Duo said sleepily, he still was not quite awake yet.

"I think I can fit you in," Hilde smiled as she made room for Duo. She slid forward and Duo sat right behind her, leaning up against the back of the tub. Hilde nestled against his chest and propped her feet on the other end of the tub. Hilde turned her head slightly so she could look at Duo. "Duo, can I ask you something?" Hilde inquired sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"How come last night you lost control the first time but not the second time, even though the second time was more intimate?"

"I'm not sure myself actually. I guess my inner demons realized that they weren't going to win that battle," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'm just glad I won."

"Me too," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Hilde, why do you care so much about me? Especially since I've tried to kill you on a few occasions."

"Because I knew it wasn't the real you. I have a knack for sensing someone's true self. Why do you care about me?" she replied.

"You are the only one who has ever cared, see me for who I am and not for what I have done. Besides, being beautiful doesn't hurt either," he said sweetly.

All she could do was smile, he truly was her prince. 


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 8

Horus was asleep on the mantle, his head tucked beneath his wing. He woke to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Horus raised his head to see his master descending the long staircase. "Good morning," Horus cawed as Duo walked over to take a seat in his favorite chair.

"Good morning to you too Horus," Duo replied as he got comfortable.

"How are you feeling sir after last night?" Horus questioned.

"Oh I'm fine. You know what Horus? I think I'm winning this battle," Duo said confidently.

"What do you mean master?" Horus asked in a confused way.

"The battle being waged within myself. I think I'm conquering the demons Horus."

"Oh I see. Sir, you know it's going to be an everyday battle," Horus said.

"Yes I know, I just feel that I have the upper hand now," Duo replied.

"How's that?" Horus asked curiously.

"Hilde. Every time I'm around her, I feel so calm and peaceful. She seems to keep the demons at bay."

"What happened last night then?" Horus questioned again.

"The first time, my emotions got the best of me and the demons were able to take advantage of that weakness. That is how they took control."

"I sure hope you are right master," Horus cawed.

The two then heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. They both turned their heads to see Hilde walking down. She was wearing the white dress she had worn the day before. Duo got up to greet her. He walked towards the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out to her to help her down. "Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Good morning," Duo said with a smile.

Hilde looked up and saw Horus sitting upon the mantle. "Good morning Horus," she said.

"Good morning to you Miss Hilde. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get myself something to eat," Hilde said as she headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Duo nodded and as soon as she was out of ear shot, Horus spoke up. "What happened last night sir? I know something happened."

A wry smile spread across his lips and he said, "She happened. I love her Horus."

Horus raised an eye brow and said, "Really, is that safe sir?"

"What do you mean Horus?" Duo said looking at the bird suspiciously.

"What if you hurt her or even worse, kill her?" 

"I tried to warn her but she said she doesn't even care what happens to her."

"I see, very well sir, just be careful," Horus warned.

"I will Horus, I love her too much to lose control of myself," Duo said as he cast his eyes downward.

Just then, Hilde emerged from the kitchen with a fresh roll in her hand. The two ceased the conversation. "Were you two talking about me?" she asked, raising a brow. "I could tell because as soon as I walked in, you guys all of a sudden got quiet," she said as she walked towards them.

She stood in front of both of them, eyeing them curiously. Hilde tapped Duo on the nose and smiled and said, "As long as it was good, I don't care."

Duo grinned sheepishly and said, "Of course it was good."

She couldn't help but giggle. Hilde then placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "I'm going outside to the garden, I will see you later."

Duo nodded and watched her saunter out the front door. As soon as the door shut, he went back and sat down in his chair, Horus perching himself above him. "She really isn't afraid of you," Horus cawed.

"Yeah, I was surprised she didn't run away the first time I tried to kill her."

Just then, a dark form appeared in front of them. Duo sat up in his seat and Horus watched carefully. The figure was dressed in a dark cape, a hood hiding its face, and a staff in one of its hands. "Who are you?" Duo said as he stood up.

The figure pulled the hood away from its face, revealing a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. "I am the Dark Angel, a messenger of God," replied the man in a deep, baritone voice.

"What do you want?" Duo questioned

"Sit down," the man said.

Duo hesitantly took a seat. "I'm sure you are aware of your curse Duo Maxwell, but it seems you have not found your salvation yet."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have," Duo said in disbelief.

The angel walked over to the window and looked at Hilde sitting down in the garden. "She is not your salvation."

"I don't understand! Then what is this feeling that comes over me when she touches me? How come I feel so calm?" Duo said sounding frustrated.

"It seems you don't understand. That girl cannot bring you your salvation, you must achieve by yourself. No mortal can give it to you, it is to be earned."

"But I love her!" Duo said, his voice full of anger.

"Love is not the key to your salvation. You must find it on your own, that is the only way to free yourself from this curse. Farewell," the man said and disappeared before Duo could say anymore.

Duo stood there in silence, not wanting to believe what that man had just said. "If she is not my salvation, then what is?" Duo mumbled sullenly to himself. Duo turned to look at Horus. Horus's blood ran cold when he saw the look in Duo's eyes. His once vibrant violet eyes were now full of sorrow and hate. They were empty, the hope that once shined in his eyes had now dissipated. "Horus, would you please excuse me, I'm going up to my room."

Horus nodded and Duo left to go to his room. Pain and hopelessness filled his body. 'What is she here for then? Is she only here to torture me? No, she can't be, she loves me.' Duo pondered as he ascended the stairs towards his room. The quiet sounds of the castle only worsened the empty feeling within his soul. He opened his door and slammed it behind him, causing a loud echo to fill the castle walls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Hilde was outside meandering through the vast garden at the back of the castle. She sat down amidst a patch of purple wild flowers and began to pick the tiny flowers. Hilde carefully wove them into a delicate crown of flowers, the smell just intoxicated her senses. Picking it up gently with her hands, she held it before her eyes just before placing it on top of her head. 'I wish Duo could be out here with me' she thought dreamily. 'But that would be an impossible task because of who he is," she thought sadly. The gentle breeze blew through her hair as countless thoughts ran through her mind. "I think I will go back inside and join him." Hilde got up and walked back towards the castle.

Horus heard the front door shut and knew right away that it was Hilde. Hilde walked into the library only to find Horus perched on the back of the chair, his head hanging low. "Horus, what's wrong?" she said softly.

"It's master. He is very distraught at the moment. He had a visitor while you were outside."

"Who?"

"The Dark Angel, a messenger of God. He told Duo that he has yet to find his salvation and he is not free of his curse. Duo thought you were his salvation but the messenger told him otherwise. He is up in his room now. Maybe you could try and talk to him Miss Hilde," Horus said with extreme worry in his voice.

Hilde's eyes saddened at what Horus just said. "I will go and talk to him Horus," she said as she turned on her heel and walked upstairs.

With a light rap on the door, Hilde slowly walked into Duo's room. "Duo?" she said softly.

She then saw a figure standing by the curtains that covered the balcony doors. "Hilde," Duo said sadly.

Hilde walked over to him and held him from behind, resting her head upon his back. "I know Duo, Horus told me. I'm so sorry."

He gently placed his hands on top of hers and said, "It is not your fault Hilde. I thought once I found love that I would be free of this god forsaken curse."

"I know this probably won't help but curse or no curse, I will stay with you forever," she whispered.

He turned around and held both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hilde, I don't want you wasting your precious life waiting for me. It's not fair."

She gently placed her hand upon his face and said, "Who said I would be wasting my life?"

Duo leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her soft lips. Hilde just held him tightly around the waist as he wrapped his arms around her, neither one not wanting to let go. "I don't deserve you," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes you do," she replied ever so softly.

He just rested his chin upon her head and held her just a little tighter. 'I hope I find my salvation soon. I don't want to spend one more moment without her,' he thought as he just held her in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 9

Duo remained in his room, still embracing Hilde, unaware of the time that has passed. Time seemed irrelevant to him at the moment, all he cared about was the young girl he held in his arms. "Duo?" Hilde whispered against his chest, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Hn?' he muttered not once releasing her from his embrace.

"How do you find your salvation?" she questioned softly.

He sighed and said quietly, "I wish I knew, all I know is that I have to do it for myself."

All of a sudden he felt moisture against his skin as his damp shirt pressed against it. He then looked down at Hilde, tears glistened down her cheeks. Duo gently put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. "Please don't cry," he said as he wiped the tears away gently with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly. I know I shouldn't cry but Duo," her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the tears, but her attempt was futile and she ran out of the room sobbing.

Duo's arms were still held out not understanding fully what she had just did. He heard her door shut down the hall and slowly lowered his arms to his sides. "Hilde," he whispered as he looked at the door of his bedroom. Duo couldn't decide if he should go to her room or just leave her be. 'Hilde, what's wrong?' he thought sadly. 'I can't let her go on like this, I must find out what's wrong,' he said as he walked to the door and opened it.

He walked down the hall to Hilde's room and stood and paused in front of it. He could hear her gentle sobs emanating from the room. Without knocking, he let himself in. The room was dark, the curtains drawn to keep the light of dusk from coming in, Hilde's sobs filling the room. Duo's heart twisted at the sound and made his way to the bed where Hilde was laying, face buried in the pillow. Duo softly padded across the room and sat down on the bed next to her. He gently placed his hand on her back, causing her to pause momentarily. "Hilde, what's wrong?" he said softly.

Hilde slowly turned her head and sat up to face him. Her eyes were glassy from unshed tears and her cheeks were moistened by those shed. "I...I...can't...he..help..you," she muttered between sobs. 

Duo gently pulled her body up against him, holding her against his chest as she trembled as she cried. He ran his hands through her hair, trying to soothe her. "Knowing I can't help is just eating me up inside," she whispered half-heartedly against his chest.

"Hilde, this is a battle I must fight alone. I did this to myself and it is up to me to get my salvation. Don't cry over something that I have done to myself, please Hilde," Duo cooed softly in her ear.

Her crying finally ceased and she raised her head to look up at him, a smile of hope on her delicate face. "Duo?" she whispered faintly.

"Yes?"

"Does it count if I forgive you?" she said sweetly.

Duo placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled, gazing into her eyes deeply. "I wish it did Hilde, I sure wish it did."

"Duo?"

"Hn?"

"Can we look at the stars tonight?"

He stroked her hair and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, "Of course princess, anything with you."

"I think we should go down and tell Horus that you are ok," Hilde said as she rested her forehead on his.

"Yeah, poor guy has to put up with me everyday, at least we can do him a little favor eh?"

She giggled and replied, "I could put up with you for the rest of my life, you're not that bad."

He got a devilish look in his eyes and he tackled her to the bed, pinning her underneath him and sitting on her. "Are you sure?" he said playfully.

"Why of course," her voice echoing with laughter. "I would be crazy not to," she said as her voice softened as well as her eyes.

All he could do was smile at her warmly. He leaned over and placed a very soft kiss on her lips and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "Come angel, we've got a worried bird to console," he said jokingly.

Duo hopped off Hilde and helped her off the bed. Duo escorted her out of her room, his arm linked with hers. They descended the stairs to find Horus still perched on the back of the chair, staring at the fiery blaze in front of him. He raised his head as he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "I see that you are all right sir," Horus said as the couple neared them.

"Yeah Horus, I'm ok for now, sorry for worrying you old buddy. Hey Horus, hungry?" Duo asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am. Miss Hilde, are you hungry?" Horus asked the young maiden.

"I am actually. I do hope you plan on cooking?" she said, directing the question at Duo.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Come this way," he said leading Hilde towards the kitchen. Horus followed them down the corridor.

Duo pulled out a chair at the little kitchen table and Horus rest upon the window sill that was next to the table. "It's not fancy since I don't have hours to prepare it."

Duo got busy and was able to make something out of the things he found around the kitchen.

As soon as he was done, he placed a plate in front of Hilde and Horus, and in front of the spot he would occupy. On each plate laid a sandwich. "It's not much, but it will do," he said as he took a seat next to Hilde.

"Oh Duo it's just fine, thank you," she said as she looked at the food before her. "When you grow up on almost nothing, you learn to appreciate the simple gifts in life," she said as she looked out at the night sky, trying to hide her sorrowful gaze. Every time she talked about her life, only sad memories seemed to resurface. Duo knew how hard her life was and he truly felt sorry for her. He wish he could have saved her from that horrible man and those painful memories that he has caused. Duo draped his arms around her shoulder for comfort and she leaned into his embrace. He place a kiss on her soft hair and inhaled the overwhelming fragrance of wild flowers. Horus observed this display and his heart warmed. His master had finally found someone to heal his bleeding heart. In a matter of days, she has changed him in ways he never thought possible. "Miss Hilde, that man will never bring harm to you again," Horus said and Duo nodded in agreement. "If he even lays a finger on you, he will be dead where he stands, compliments of me," Duo said coldly.

"I just hope it never comes down to it," Hilde said softly as she entwined her fingers in his tightly. "Let's not worry about it now," Hilde said trying to change the mood of the conversation.

Duo kissed her lightly on her temple and said, "Right, let's eat, I'm starving!"

Hilde giggled and took a bite of her sandwich, she liked hearing his happier tone of voice rather than his icy one, it always sent chills down her spine. Duo looked down at Hilde who was eating her sandwich happily, all of a sudden he had a great idea. He decided not to share it, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. A sly grin spread across his face at the thought and Hilde noticed this and looked at him strangely. "Are you up to something?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh nothing Hilde, just thinking about something, nothing to worry about," he said non-chalantly.

Hilde then turned to Horus for some answers but all he could do was shrug, he had no clue either. "Oh ok," she said giving up on the subject at hand. After they were finished eating, Horus flew into the library and sat by the fire and Hilde and Duo went upstairs. Hilde kept looking at Duo, trying to figure out what was running through his mind. "Hilde, meet me in my room in an hour ok?" he said as he paused at the top of the stair case. "Sure thing," she said and walked to her room. With a sly grin on his face, Duo walked into his room, he just couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour had past and Hilde left her room to go to Duo's. She lightly rapped on the door. "Come in Hilde," he called.

Hilde let herself into the room where Duo was awaiting on his bed. "Are you ready Hilde?" he asked as he sat up. 

She had a confused look on her face as she said, "For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Duo said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I know we are star gazing but I didn't think we were going anywhere as well."

Duo walked over to his armoire and pulled out a blanket and tucked it under his arm. He walked over to Hilde and took her hand. "Come with me my lady," he said as he escorted her out of the room.

Hilde had no idea on where they were going, this was all new to her. She thought they were just going to stand on the balcony and star gaze. They walked down the stairs and to the front door. Duo opened the door for her and they both walked outside. A chill breeze blew threw the air sending a cold breeze to dance across their faces. "Follow me," he said as he took her hand and began walking.

After a few minutes it finally dawned on Hilde as to where they were actually going. Before she knew it, they were in the middle of the castle gardens, the one she has relished in every day that she has been here. Hilde's eyes went wide, this place was even more beautiful at night. The moon's light cast a gentle glow on the night blossoms as they blew gently in the breeze, their sweet aroma filling the air. Duo led Hilde down one of the paths, one that Hilde never ventured down. The path led to a remote spot on the outskirts of the property. It was a small cliff that overlooked the valley and was covered with lush green grass that gently swayed in the wind. Duo led Hilde by the hand and they walked to a little spot a few feet from the edge of the cliff. Duo laid down the blanket and sat down, pulling Hilde down into his arms.

"Oh Duo, this is absolutely beautiful. I never knew this path led to here." Hilde looked up at the star filled sky and sighed and she nestled against Duo's chest for warmth.

"I used to come here to think a lot. I thought this place would be wonderful for star gazing, plus, every time I saw you out in the garden, I wished that I could have been there with you. But since I can't go out in the day, that wish would never come true. Now, I am finally able to be with you, and I don't have to wish anymore," he said as he looked out at the vast sea of stars.

She looked up at him and her eyes met his in a loving gaze. The cool breeze blew loose strands of hair across her face as her eyes never left his for a moment. Duo slowly leaned over and kissed her softly and slowly, his hands gently caressing her back as he embraced her tightly, deepening the kiss even further. Duo paused and rested her forehead against hers and whispered upon her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she collapsed into his warm embrace. 

They held each other throughout the night, both gazing up at the sparkling heavens that were above. It was starting to get cold so Duo decided that they should go. Taking her hand in his, they walked back to the castle, the moon the only thing lighting their way. When they got back to the castle, they decided to call it a night, it was late and it had been a long day for the both of them. Hilde went to her room to change into something warmer and then made her way to Duo's room. With a light rap on the door, she let herself in. Duo had lit a fire in the fireplace to try and warm up the drafty room a bit. Duo was already laying on his bed when Hilde came in. Hilde looked at him and he smiled at her and waving her over in his direction. Hilde crawled beneath the covers next to him and curled up beside him as he put his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. Duo kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered, "Good night my love."

"Good night," she whispered back as they both shut their eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Of Darkness

Prince Of Darkness

Chapter 10

It was the middle of the night and the last of the embers in the fireplace were slowly dwindling. The night was still and quietness filled the air as a few of the moon's rays shone through the cracks of the drawn curtains. "No, please stop, leave me alone," Hilde murmured in her sleep as her head tossed and turned side to side on her pillow. Duo woke up to the rustling of the sheets next to him and saw Hilde's head lashing back and forth, she was having a horrible nightmare. "No, don't hurt me, please stop," she moaned sleepily. Duo couldn't take it anymore, he has experienced enough nightmares in his life and he wasn't going to let this one take over Hilde's dreams. He sat up in the bed and gently shook Hilde by the shoulders in an effort to wake her from her slumber. Her restlessness ceased and she slowly opened her eyes to see Duo hovering over her. "Duo?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare Hilde," he said placing his hand upon her cheek softly.

Hilde sat up to face him and collapsed in his arms weeping uncontrollably. Duo wrapped his arms around her tightly as she wept against his bare chest. He gently stroked her hair and caressed her back to try and soothe her as sobs wracked her fragile body. "He's never going to hurt you again Hilde, I promise," he whispered softly into her hair.

Her crying slowly came to an end and she looked up at him, her cheeks glistening with shed tears. "Oh Duo, I'm sorry to wake you, I.."

He silenced her there by putting his finger on her moist lips. "Don't be sorry," he said as he smoothed a few strands of damp hair away from her face. "Are you ok?" he whispered softly.

She nodded and hugged him tightly around the waist as he continued to hold her. He placed a tender kiss on her head and said, "Let's try and get some sleep ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I need a breath of fresh air first," she whispered faintly.

Duo nodded as Hilde got out of bed and proceeded outside to the balcony. She stood out there looking at the vast night sky, the cold breeze blowing her long ebony tresses against her face. "I wish these nightmares would stop," she whispered to herself.

"I take it this was just one of many," a voice said from behind.

"Didn't hear you coming Duo," Hilde said sullenly.

"Why didn't you tell me of these nightmares Hilde? I thought everything was fine?" he asked worriedly.

Then Hilde felt his arms wrap around her waist and she melted into his embrace, resting her head upon his chest as Duo placed his chin on top of her head. "I didn't want to worry you with my insignificant problems. You had other things to worry about, that is why I kept them from you," she said softly.

He gently turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "They aren't insignificant Hilde. I don't want you to go through the same pain that I've gone through."

Hilde looked at the ground and whispered, "I've had them ever since I started living with him. They've become so routine that they have become apart of my everyday life."

Hilde then looked back up at Duo and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "Ever since I've been here, my nightmares have dwindled. This was the first one that I've had since I've been here. It is because of you, Duo, that these horrid nightmares have gone away. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm so glad. Let's get some sleep princess."

Hilde smiled and he took her by the hand and led her inside. Duo laid back down on the bed and Hilde curled up next to him, head and hands gently resting on his chest. He pulled the sheets back over them and wrapped his arms around Hilde snugly, hoping that she won't suffer from any more nightmares that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the village in a house nestled on the outskirts of town, a meeting was being held. One of the rooms in the house was lit by a few candles with about four men gathered around a little table in the center. "How dare she run away from me, I own her!" a man said angrily.

"Keep it down, do you want someone to hear us?" another said quietly.

"Who cares if anyone hears us?" another spoke.

"She couldn't have gone far you know," the final man spoke up from the head of the table.

"That wench is going to pay for her treachery. She's mine dammit and it's going to stay that way!" the owner hissed.

"Where do you think she could have gone?"

"Not far, the nearest village is miles away and she would not have made it that far with no food or water."

"What about the woods? She might have gone there."

"Isn't there an old abandon castle deep within the forest? She's probably there."

Hilde's owner's eyes went wide with a sense of premature victory. "We will set out tomorrow at sunset. Hilde my dear, soon you will be back where you belong," he said wickedly as he rubbed his hands together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The early rays of morning glazed over the horizon and peeped in through the large crimson tapestries that shielded Duo's balcony window. Hilde was fast asleep as she was curled up against Duo, his face holding a look of contentment. With every breath he took, he unconsciously inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair. As soon as the sun had made its way over the mountains, Duo woke up and slowly took in his surroundings and smiled at the beautiful girl nestled beside him. He gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears as she slept peacefully within his embrace. He placed a tender kiss in her hair and carefully got out of bed, trying his best not to wake her. 

Duo pulled the blanket back over her and left the room as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to open the door to leave, a sweet voice spoke to him. "Leaving without me?"

He turned around and saw Hilde laying on her side on the bed, her head propped up with her hand. "Did I wake you?"

All she did was smile and pat the bed next to her signaling him to come over. A smile crept across his face as he padded across the room back to the bed. He laid on the bed and faced her, mimicking her position. "Yes princess?" he said sweetly.

She brushed his nose with her finger lightly and placed it on his lips. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, just going to meet up with Horus that's all. He's probably worried about me. You know how he is," he said just above a whisper.

She giggled softly and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "All right, go check in, I'll be down soon."

He smiled and hopped off the bed and left the room. As soon as he left, Hilde laid back down on the bed, hands behind her head, as she stared at the ceiling briefly. 'God, please grant him his salvation, he does not deserve this,' she thought sadly.

Duo made his way down the stairs to the library, a place where Horus always seemed to be. There, Duo found Horus perched upon his chair in front of the fire, his head nestled under his wing. "Hey Horus old buddy," Duo chimed and Horus raised his head.

"Good morning sir, you seem to be feeling well this morning," Horus said as he ruffled his feathers.

"I'm feeling wonderful Horus. I hope this feeling lasts forever," he said as he plopped down in his favorite chair.

Just then, Hilde made her way down the stairs, her light footsteps muffled by the carpet covered stairs. She was dressed in a purple dress that fell to her feet and flowed with every stride she took and sleeves that clung loosely to her delicate arms. Her dark hair graced her shoulders and fell in long silky waves down her back. "Good morning Horus," she said as she looked up at the two.

"And to you Miss Hilde."

Duo stood to greet her as he took her hand and kissed it. She just smiled at this little display, he surely was her prince. "Breakfast my dear?" Duo asked properly.

"Sounds lovely," she replied as he locked his arms with hers and escorted her towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you in a good mood this morning," she said softly as they walked down the long corridor to the kitchen.

"I have every reason to be," he said gracing her with his beautiful smile.

She leaned her head against his shoulder with those words and just smiled slightly. 'I do hope I'm not dreaming,' she thought wistfully to her self.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two got themselves something to eat and started their day together. For the first time since she's been there, they spent the whole day together, exploring parts of the castle that even Duo hasn't seen. Duo even took her to his little spot up in the castle's tower where he would spend nights on end thinking and just staring out at the night sky. The day was just perfect for Hilde, just being with him made her happy. 

After a luxurious dinner, the two danced away in the ballroom for hours to gorgeous waltzes by ancient composers. As they finished their last dance, Duo just stood there, Hilde still in his welcoming embrace. He leaned in to kiss her, the passion running wild through him after a day of pure bliss. The kiss got deeper as he pulled her closer and closer, the intensity increasing by the second. Then he felt the urge surfacing within him and he quickly broke away to Hilde's shock. "Hilde, I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now. I will be back later," he said hastily and flew off through the ballroom's balcony doors.

Hilde frowned as he flew off into the night. 'Oh Duo, I'm sorry,' she thought sadly to herself and went up to his room to wait for him. She sat upon the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out the window awaiting his return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This looks like the place," said a man wickedly as the group stared up at the castle's iron gates. Through the bars they could see the massive stone castle and a lone room on the top floor that was lit by a gentle glow. 

"Well, well, looks like someone's home after all. Let's go pay them a visit," said the boss as they pushed the old iron gate open. "Hilde my dear, it's time to go home to papa," the man said as the torch cast an eerie glow upon his face. The group of men made their way to the front door, their torches flickering wildly in the wind. "Knock knock," the sinister man hissed before the group broke down the massive door. 

When they entered, there was nothing but darkness. One of the men held his torch high and pointed to the grand staircase. "Hey over here," he said looking up the giant staircase. "She must be up there."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Of Darkness 

Prince of Darkness 

Chapter 11

The loud crash of the door slamming to the floor caused Horus to wake from his slumber on the chair. "What the?" he said as he flew hastily to the front door only to see that it had been knocked down. He then looked up to the top of the staircase to see the faint glowing of torches making their way down the corridor. 'Miss Hilde, dear God,' he thought as he bolted upstairs to Hilde's room. 

Hilde was unaware of the evil presence that lurked outside her door. She was still perched upon Duo's bed awaiting his return when all of a sudden the door flew open violently, causing her to jump out of the bed. Fear filled her eyes as she saw the man standing before her. She then let out a blood-curdling scream just before the man knocked her over the head with a blunt object, causing her to fall unconscious. One of the men through the limp body over his shoulder and they left. As soon as Horus reached the top of the stairs, it was too late. There he saw Hilde's idle body slung over a man's shoulder. Horus knew he had to do something drastic, he couldn't let them take Miss Hilde. Without thinking, Horus darted for the man carrying Hilde and knocked him in the face with his sharp beak. Hilde's body fell to the floor with a thud as the man grabbed his face and cursed. "Damn bird!" he said as he looked at the blood that stained his hands. 

Caught up in the intensity of the situation, Horus didn't realize that another one of the men had come up from behind him. Grabbing him firmly, the man threw Horus against the stone wall, Horus free falling to the floor below. Horus, too weak and hurt to move, watched helplessly as the group of men took Hilde and headed down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Miss Hilde," he murmured as his eyelids hung halfway down his black eyes. The sound of their footsteps dwindled as they walked down the stairs, making their way to the once front door. "That was too easy," one of the men spouted bravely as they made their way into the dark forest before them. 

"She didn't know what hit her," her boss sneered as he looked at the man carrying her almost lifeless body. "When we get back, she will have hell to pay for her treachery."

The rest of the men ranted on about their capture as they trudged their way along the damp forest floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Must...must get up," Horus hissed with pain as he tried to stand up on his own two feet. Horus hobbled to Hilde's room, he had to alert Duo somehow, Hilde needed help. Slowly but surely he hopped his way over the fallen door and into the room. The balcony door was slightly opened as Horus made his way as quickly as he could towards it. The cold wind outside nearly blew Horus's frail body over but he stood defiantly against the gusts. With all of his strength, he hopped unto the balcony railing, steadying himself as he tried to stand straight. Horus then belted out an eerie caw, so high pitched, it could have sent shivers down one's spine. Horus knew that Duo could hear the cry due to his super hearing. Horus let out a few more cries, trying his best to reach Duo.

In the distance, Duo was flying high in the air when he heard the shrill cries of a bird. He focused with his ears in the direction of the noise and when he figured out it came from the castle, he flew madly back home. 'Dammit, something has happened to Hilde, I just know it,' he cursed to himself he flew against the strong wind currents. Back at the castle, Horus, barely able to stand, finally collapsed on the railing from extreme pain and exhaustion. 'Oh Duo, I'm so sorry,' he thought as he saw a black dot from the distance closing in. 'Good, you made it old friend.' 

Within seconds, Duo landed on the balcony and changed into his human form. He immediately saw the limp bird on the railing and ran over to him. Picking him up gently in his hands, he said, "Horus, what happened?"

"They, they got her Duo. I tried, but I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry," he muttered barely above a whisper.

"Oh Horus, you're in terrible shape. You're going to make it, just hang on," he said as he placed the bird inside his room. "Horus, I'll be back. Those guys don't know who they are messing with," he said angrily as he changed into a bat. "Which direction did they go?" 

"They left through the front door and into the woods. Please save her sir," Horus said as he shut his eyes.

Duo flew back off into the night in search of Hilde. He scanned the forest floor looking for the faint glow of their torches. Not too far from the castle, he spotted a dim glow on the forest floor. 'That has to be them,' he thought as he swooped down towards the men below. Duo flew ahead of them and landed right before them, changing in front of their very eyes. The men froze at the demon standing before them. Duo saw the one man carrying the unconscious Hilde over his arm. Anger filled his eyes as he spoke darkly, "What the hell did you do to her?"

The boss spoke up and said confidently, "That's none of your business friend. Now let us pass."

"She does not belong to you anymore. Hand her over now if you don't want to die," Duo said coldly.

"Oh really. If you didn't notice, there's four of us and one of you. Even if you are a vampire, the odds don't look very promising," the boss spouted defiantly causing Duo to swell even more with rage.

"I see, well I did give you a choice," Duo said calmly.

Duo's eyes glowed a bright red as he pounced on the man, sending him crashing into the tree behind him. The man never knew what hit him as his limp body crumbled to the floor. "You, you, killed him!" one of the men yelled angrily.

"He gave me no choice," Duo said as he glared at the man.

Before Duo knew it, he was surrounded and jumped from behind by the other two men, receiving two heavy blows on the back. He fell to the ground hard but bounced back up quickly and stared down the two men, who were apparently still in shock as to how he could have got up so quickly from such a blow. Duo put his hand up to his mouth and felt a trickle of blood dribbling down his chin. "Not bad, but could you do that while facing me?" he said as he attacked the two men. The man with Hilde took this time to make a run for it while Duo was distracted. The two men didn't see him coming, he seemed to just disappear into the night before making contact with them, sending them flying into the trees behind them. Their lifeless bodies collapsed the forest floor in two giant heaps. 

"Damn, where did the other one go?" Duo said as he scanned the area around him for the other man.

Then coming from the brush ahead of him, he heard the slight rustling of bushes. Duo disappeared and made his way through the forest to catch up to Hilde's captor. "Ha, fool, did he think he could ever catch me?" the man said almost breathlessly as he trudged through the muddy forest floor under his feet. All of a sudden, he felt a huge gust of when blow past him and a figure appeared before him. Frozen with fear, he stood there and stared at the demon that just appeared out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going?" Duo said coldly as he looked angrily at the man.

"What the hell?" was all he could say before he too was put to death by the hands of Duo. 

Hilde had fell to the floor after Duo had killed the man, her limp body curled up in a heap in the mud. Duo picked her up in his arms and pulled her head closely to his chest. After securing her in his embrace, Duo flew off back to the castle. Horus looked up from the floor to see Duo landing on the balcony, an unconscious Hilde cradled in his arms. Duo pushed open the door with his foot and collapsed to his knees. He began weeping uncontrollably, the sobs wracking his body as he pulled her head up to his chest and nuzzled his head in her damp her. "I'm so sorry Hilde. I promised they would never hurt you, I failed you."

Just then, Hilde placed her tiny hand upon Duo's cheek and whispered, "Oh Duo, it wasn't your fault, please, don't cry."

"Oh Hilde, I'm so glad you are all right, I don't know what I would have done without you," he said trying to hold back the tears.

Then a slight breeze blew across the room and Duo raised his head to see the dark angel standing before him. "Duo, you have proved yourself to God that you deserve your salvation. You were willing to risk your life for the life of this young girl. You now know the true meaning of life and for that I am granting you your salvation." With those words, the dark angel waved his staff above Duo. The demons left Duo's body in a cloud of smoke, the curse had been lifted. "You are free Duo Maxwell. May God be with you." The dark angel then disappeared into the night.

Duo looked down at Hilde who was crying from tremendous joy. She brushed a strand of hair away from his face and said, "You were saved Duo. I'm so happy."

He leaned down and kissed her and said, "Now we can live happily ever after my beloved."

"Yes," was all she whispered, as she was lost in his kiss.

*~Owari~*


End file.
